


Wild Thing, I Think I Love You

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall is fast approaching and, with it, will come Bog's first mating Heat.  Due to the savagely enthusiastic nature of goblin Heat in comparison to the lighter and more teasing mating rituals of the Fairies, Griselda (super awkwardly) advises a separation between Marianne and Bog until the Heat passes.  Not willing to lose more of her already limited time with Bog, Marianne chooses to stay and face the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 300+ hits have been met!
> 
> Part 1 of 3 in my 'Bog goes into Heat head-canon'
> 
> Warning: explicit sexual content in future chapters!
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Have you two had sex yet?”

Bog’s innocent sip of water came flying back out of his mouth and across the dining room table like a geyser.

Despite her burning cheeks, Marianne pounded his back as he nearly hacked up a lung trying to regain composure. 

“Ick!  _Bog_ , where are your _manners_?!”  Griselda scolded as she brushed some of the spewed droplets off her arm, apparently oblivious to the inappropriate subject of her question.  “You know better than that!  Use a napkin!”

Marianne gaped at her. 

Was _this_ the ‘urgent business’ she needed to talk to them about?!

 _Seriously_?!

“Gr-Griselda, with all due respect, that’s......an  _extremely_  private matter between _Bog_ and _myself_.”

“Yes, dear, and ordinarily, I’d agree with you, but I’m afraid the… _special_ circumstances of your courtship call for an open and honest discussion about this upcoming experience.”

Bog, now with a clear airway, looked up at her in mortified disbelief.

“What?!”

“No offense, honey, but frankly, if you were a _goblin_ , I wouldn’t even be bringing this up at _all_.”

“What?!”

“But Fall is gonna be here _very_ soon and since I wasn’t sure how far you two had gone in the physical sense-”

“What?!”

“-I knew we _had_ to have this talk.  Good thing too, because, judging from your _reactions_ , I’m guessing you _haven’t_ gone all the way yet.”   

“What?!”

“Though I’m not certain if it would make much difference anyway if you _had_.”

“What?!”

“Bog, _stop_ that!”  Griselda demanded.  “It’s very annoying!”

“Wait, wait wait!”  Marianne cried, waving her hands in the air.  “What are you _talking_ about?  _What_ experience?  And what does _Fall_ have to do with it?”

“I’m talking about the Heat, sweetheart.”

“The…… _Heat_?”  Marianne repeated, eyes pinching with curiosity. 

She looked over at Bog for some sort of clarification, but his humiliated face was cupped in his hands; the pads of his fingers massaged his temples as if he now had a throbbing headache. 

Griselda was _more_ than eager to take up the task of explaining.

“You know how in the Spring, you fairies tend to act…… _flirty_?  And you get certain…… _urges_?”

“Yeeeeeees...?”

“Well, _Fall_ is when that happens for _goblins_!”

“It _is_?” 

Marianne glanced at Bog again, discomfort now taking a slot position and piqued interest pulling into the lead. 

“Yes, but I’m afraid it’s nowhere _near_ as tame as what you’re probably accustomed to.  Not that I’m an expert on the sexual behavior of fairies, but it _is_ pretty common knowledge around _here_ that your kind is more on the…… _gentler_ side?  When it comes to stuff like that?”

“Uh…”

“I see.  Yeah, I didn’t think you fairies were very boisterous in the bedroom.”

“I-It’s not that we _can’t_!” Marianne countered, a tad offended by the assumption.  “It’s just that-”

“Are you a virgin, dear?”

 _That_ shut her up.

Marianne’s eyes bugged and her face flushed red.

At the same time, Bog’s hands dropped to his lap and his head whipped up in a frozen expression of slack-jawed horror.

“Don’t look at me like that, Bog!  It’s all crucial information!  Since she apparently hasn’t had sex with _you_ yet, if she’s had _prior_ experience, it might be helpful.”

She turned to Marianne again.

“That blonde fairy-male, did you two-?”

“NO!”  Marianne shouted in disgust, throwing her hands up in a frantic defensive gesture.  “ _No_ , not him!  Never ever _EVER_!  Yes, Griselda, I _am_ a virgin.”

“Aw, that’s nice!  So is Bog!”

“Somebody _kill_ me.”

Said king’s head thumped against the back of his bone-chair.  His eyes squeezed tight, praying to the Creator that this whole exchange was just a nightmare.

“As precious as it is, though, it _does_ complicate things _more_ , unfortunately.  I guess you _will_ have to stay in the Fairy Kingdom for the first part of Fall, after all.”

“Huh?!  What do you mean I have to-?”

“It’d only be for a little while.”

“But-”  

“Just to be safe.”

“I don’t under-”

“Then you two can go back to being your adorable, little love-bug selves.”

“Griselda-”

The old queen clapped her hands and pushed away from the table, ready to stand.

“Thank goodness that’s all sorted now!  I’m glad we could work this out!  Well, toodle-!”

“HOLD IT!”

Marianne’s fists slammed onto the armrests of her chair with enough frustrated force to cause a thunderous *BOOM* to echo off the walls. 

Griselda froze in place and Bog sat up in alarm. 

“ _Nothing_ has been _sorted_!  _Nothing_ has been _worked out_!  And _I_ am _not_ going _anywhere_ until you _back_ up and tell me _exactly_ what this _Heat_ is, and just what’s so… _un_ -tame about it!”

“Marianne, please!” Bog begged, wanting _nothing_ more than to get the hell out of this room and forget that this whole conversation had ever occurred.  “Can’t we just-?”

“ _No_!”

She glared impatiently at Griselda.

“Well?”

The elder goblin blinked in astonishment, obviously not used to such a demanding personality from a fairy.  It shouldn’t have been such a surprise.  After all, the girl was _royalty_.  Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt a twinge of pride.

_Boy, I cannot WAIT to be her mother-in-law!_

Collecting herself, she sat back down with all the grace of her youth.

“I apologize, dear.  I should’ve been more distinct.”

“ _More_?!”

“Bog, be quiet!”  Both ladies ordered.

“Go on, Griselda.”

“Okay, the _Heat_ is the term we goblins use to describe our mating season.  It lasts for the first two weeks of Fall.  We call it _Heat_ , because it’s like a fever.  Male and female goblins, of breeding age, experience an undeniable urge to mate.  That’s gonna be happening to Bog here pretty soon.”

“Mother, that’s ridiculous!  I’ve _never_ gone into Heat in my life!”

“Well of _course_ you’ve never gone into Heat, you bonehead!  You’ve never _courted_ anyone before!  Courting and bonded pairs, or even singles that _were_ bonded or courting before, as long as they’re still young enough to bear children, they’ll all go into Heat.”

Marianne focused on Bog again, her eyes were beginning to shine with slightly wary, but still inquisitive fascination.

“What _exactly_ is going to _happen_ to Bog?”

The king refused to meet her gaze.

“Basically, he’s gonna wanna _mate_ with you, dear.  Very…very… _very_ badly.”

“Mo- _om_!”

“So then…… _why_ should I stay _away_?”

Bog’s distressed eyes flickered in her direction.  Even Griselda looked somewhat stunned.

“As I said before, honey, if you were a _goblin_ , I wouldn’t be worried about this at all.  You’d go into Heat with him and then the two of you would just screw like rabbits and be fine!”

A choked squeak made its way out of Bog’s throat.

“But since you’re _not_ a goblin, and you both have never had sex, I just don’t think it would be very...... _safe_ for you to be around Bog while he’s in Heat.  Your fairy skin is so naturally fragile in comparison to _ours_ , his… _enthusiasm_ would most likely be too much for you.”

Marianne opened her mouth to rebut, but Griselda beat her to it.

“I _know_ you’re a tough girl, but this is a lot more involved than you might expect.  Bog……wouldn’t be in his right mind, but at the same time, he sort of _would_ be.”

“What does _that_ mean?” 

“It means, he _would_ recognize you as his _mate_.  The fact that he’s sexually attracted to you in the first place, guarantees that.  However, during _Heat_ , his instincts will also make him recognize you as a _goblin-female_.  A goblin-female that’s just as durable and as much in Heat as _he_ is.  Don’t get me wrong now!  He would not _force_ himself on you!  That’s not how it works at _all_!  He would just be very… _persuasive._ You know, more affectionate, dominant, and _…_ … _seductive_.  There’s kind of a ritualistic order to it.”

Bog groaned and muttered something under his breath.

The princess grew quiet as she turned all this information over in her head.

“To tell you the truth,” Griselda went on, “I’d initially wondered if the two of you would even be sexually compatible in the _first_ place!  I had no idea how fairy-female goody bits compare to goblin female goody bits.  When I was girl, I _did_ hear rumors about fairy-male goody bits.  If they were true, then apparently, _they’re_ not _too_ different from goblin-male goody bits.”

“Mom!”  Bog cried, dragging his claws down his face and looking like he was about to vomit.  “For the love o’ God, _stop_ sayin’ ‘ _goody bits_ ’!”

“Alright, alright!  Excuse me, v _agina_ and _penis_!”

Marianne flinched as Bog’s head hit the table with a pitiful grunt.

“We-We’re compatible, Griselda.”  She said, clearing her throat awkwardly.  “We’ve… _checked_.”

“Mari- _anne_!”  Bog whined like a kicked boar.  “ _Dorn’t_ tell ‘er _that_!”

Griselda rolled her eyes.

“Oh, _please_ , Bog.  As your _mother_ , I think it should be fairly _obvious_ that I’ve had my share of fooling around-”

“Oh dear _God_.”

“-so whatever you two have been doing together is hardly going to traumatize me.”

“I’ve died and gone to hell.”  Bog declared, shrugging his shoulders and looking aimlessly around the room as if searching for the demons and flames.  “That’s gotta be it.  I’m _dead_ and I’m in fucking  _hell_!”

“BOG, THAT IS _ENOUGH_!!!”

Now it was Marianne’s turn to freeze and Bog’s spine practically turned into a bamboo tree.  He couldn’t remember the last time his mother had used her angry-parent-voice on him, but he sure as heck _didn’t_ forget to still be _petrified_ of it.

The horned goblin's already beady eyes narrowed into black slits and despite having lost their sharpness ages ago, her bared teeth still managed to succeed at making her appear _vicious_. 

“I AM GETTING _SICK_ AND _TIRED_ OF THIS, BOG!  I _KNOW_ THIS IS UNCOMFORTABLE TO TALK ABOUT!  I WASN’T BORN _YESTERDAY_!  BUT FOR HEAVEN’S _SAKE_ , YOU’RE NOT A PUPA ANYMORE!  YOU’RE A GROWN GOBLIN, SO GET OVER YOURSELF ALREADY AND START TAKING THIS _SERIOUSLY_!  THIS IS _IMPORTANT_!  THIS IS ABOUT _HER_ WELL-BEING AND _YOUR_ SANITY!  AND AS FOR YOUR _LANGUAGE_ , I HAVEN’T WASHED YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP FOR OVER _TWENTY_ YEARS, BUT DON’T YOU _DARE_ THINK, FOR _ONE_ SECOND, THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE AN ADULT _AND_ THE KING, THAT MEANS I _WON’T_ DO IT AGAIN!  HAVE I MADE MYSELF _CLEAR_?!”     

“Y-Yes!”  Bog stammered.  “Yes, mom!  I-I mean, _ma’am_!”

“That’s better.”

Marianne might’ve found the parent-to-adult-child scolding session humorous……if she herself was just as freaked out by the elder’s sudden ire. 

Geez, when Griselda’s temper was lost, she was absolutely _terrifying_. 

“You are going to want have _sex_ with her for _three_ whole _days_!  Wild, _animal_ sex!  Do you understand me?”

“Yes.”

Marianne’s eyebrows shot up at the immediate change in Bog’s demeanor.  The shy and embarrassed persona had been firmly replaced. 

He was acting like a _king_ now; all business and cold logic… _despite_ the blush.

“I’m _not_ trying to tell you what to _do_ , but as someone who’s been through the Heat _many_ times, I advise you two to separate for a month until it’s over.” 

“A _month_?!”  Marianne gasped, sitting up.  “I thought you said the Heat only lasts for _two_ weeks!”

“It does, honey, but since it would be too risky for Bog to mate with you, we’d have to keep you two apart for a month to make sure you wouldn’t renew it.  We’d need to be sure it was completely out of his system before you could come back.  Since it’ll also be his _first_ Heat, it could possibly take even _longer_ to pass.”

“That’s not _fair_!  I already have to spend three to four months away during the _Winter_!”

Not to mention all the annual council meetings and other responsibilities they had to their respective kingdoms.  At _this_ rate, they’d only be able to see each other for _less_ than _half_ a year!  

Neither goblin answered her.  If Marianne thought _she_ was upset, she should’ve seen Bog’s face at that moment.

“What would _I_ have to do in the meantime, mother?”

“We’d have to keep you confined, otherwise you’d go out searching for her.  I can’t _imagine_ what King Dagda would do if the Fairy Guard caught you trying to sneak into his castle and _deflower_ his daughter.”

Bog growled at the term.

“It’ll be _painful_.  At first, it’ll seem like you're ill, but soon, you’ll feel like your brain is coming apart and your whole body is on fire.  By the second week, you won’t be able to eat or sleep because the desire for your mate will be so _intense_.  Without _her_ here to…take care of you, eventually, you’ll be…beyond irritable and… _savage_.  Then you’ll lose all your energy and be practically comatose for a couple of days.” 

Finally, Marianne _did_ catch the look on Bog’s face and what she saw sent ice through her veins… 

He was staring at his free hand.  He’d left it clenched on the tabletop.

… _Loathing_.        

He was _loathing_ himself.  His predator body.  His feral biology.

Her heart twisted and the gears started spinning in her mind.  She couldn’t let him suffer like this!

Maybe…there was a more _obvious_ solution.

“I know you love her more than anything else in the world, Bog, but her body is so delicate, and you’re gonna be so lust-driven you could bite, grab or scratch too hard-” *she snapped her fingers* “-just like _that_ and she’d get seriously hurt.”

“Then that settles it!  Marianne will stay away until the Heat is through.”

“ _Or_ ,” the suddenly irritated fairy cut in, “ _Marianne_ will make her _own_ decisions about this!  So how about we stop talking about her like she’s not _here_?”

“Don’t be foolish, Marianne!”  Bog hissed, rising from his seat. 

“I am _not_ being _foolish_!” 

“Yes, ye  _are_!  I _know_ what yer thinkin’, and the answer is _no_!”

“Bog, would you be _reasonable_?!”  Marianne argued, now standing herself.  “This Heat is part of who you _are_!  Your _nature_ as a _goblin_!  We can’t just _avoid_ it!  Don’t you see how dishonest that would be?  We’ve… _already_ been talking about taking the next step in our relationship lately.  Why not use _this_ as an opportunity?”

Bog opened his mouth to reply, but his mother was faster.

“As much I appreciate the sentiment behind that, and as much as I want grandchildren, I’m really not sure if that’s such a good idea, honey.  It’d just be too _easy_ for an accident to happen!  I know Bog would _never_ hurt you on purpose, dear, but his… _desire_ for you during Heat would be-!”

“But what if we planned _ahead_ and _prepared_ a _safer_ way?”

“Well…I-I suppose, _maybe_ there’s a-”

“NO!  NO, I WON’T HEAR ANY MORE O’ THIS!  _I_ AM _KING_ HERE, AND I _FORBID_ IT!”  

With that, Bog stormed out of the dining room, leaving his shocked mother and consort behind. 

Marianne’s hands balled into fists and her face darkened with rage.

“Oh, _no_ he _didn_ ’ _t_!”  She bit out as she marched after him.  “Excuse me, Griselda!” 

The old queen chewed her lip and silently wished the fairy all the luck in the world.  

 

* * *

 

“Bog, don’t you walk away from _me_!”  Marianne barked as she caught his arm and spun him around to face her.  She wrenched his staff away and propped it against the hallway wall.  “We are going to _finish_ this discussion!”

“There is _nothing_ to _discuss_!  Ye _heard_ what she said, I could seriously _hurt_ ye!  So ye’ll be stayin' in the Fairy Kingdom until my Heat is _over_!  I will _not_ risk yer _safety_!  That’s the _end_ of it!”

He turned to leave again, but Marianne harshly yanked him back a second time.

“That is _not_ the end of it!”

Bog jerked his arm out of her grip and scowled at her.

“This _isn’t_ a bloody _game_ , Marianne!”

“I know _that_!  I never thought it _was_!”

“Then _drop_ it!”

“I will _not_ ‘drop it’!  Not until you _hear_ what I have to _say_!”

“ _Marianne_ …” Bog snarled as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

She could feel the faint tremble in his hands; no doubt he was resisting the urge to _literally_ shake some sense into her.

“We _can’t_ do this!  It’s too _dangerous_!”  

She shrugged him off.

“I am _not_ afraid of-”

“This has _nothing_ to do with bein’ _afraid_ or _not_!”

“Obviously, _yes_ it _does_!”

“What are ye talkin’ about?!”

“ _You’re_ so afraid, you won’t even stop and _consider_ an _alternative_!  No, let’s just send Marianne back home like a naughty _child_!”

“I’M JUST TRYIN’ TO PROTECT YE!”

“I _TOLD_ YOU, _I_ CAN TAKE _CARE_ OF _MYSELF_!!!” 

They glowered at each other, chests heaving in anger, but it did not last.  As if by magic, their fury melted into something more dismal and contrite. 

“Bog,” she whispered, “if I……go away… _every_ year because of _this_ , on _top_ of _migration_ and all the _other_ things we have to do _separately_ for our kingdoms, we’d…..we’d _barely_ get to _see_ each other!  Is that really what you think is _best_ for us?  You won’t even at least, _try_ to keep us together?”

The heartbreak in Bog’s eyes was as bright as the moon.  No, he _didn’t_ want her to _leave_.  Yet, he was trapped between the proverbial rock and hard place.  If she _stayed_ , he might harm her. 

He could even…!

The pang in Bog’s chest made his face crumple and he bowed his head.  His lips pressed into a grim line and he exhaled a shuddering breath through his nose.

When he finally _did_ look at her again, there was a tearful glaze over his blue eyes.  

“Marianne, I……I just…” his hands lifted helplessly towards her face, “…if…if anythin' were to… _happen_ to ye-”

He seemed to notice his claws for the first time.  With a harsh growl, he fisted them and whipped them down to his sides.  He looked away again, in sorrow and shame.

“I’d _never_ forgive myself.”

The silence that followed was deafening and miserable, but thankfully, short-lived.

Heart brimming with emotion, Marianne stepped forward and placed a hand on Bog’s cheek.

“Bog, listen to me.”

She tried to turn his head to face her, but he wouldn’t move. 

“Will you _listen_ to me, _please_?”

She pulled harder until his eyes met hers.  Her expression kind, but determined, she brushed her thumb against his skin.

“Have a little faith in yourself… _and_ in _me_.”

His brow drew in confusion.

“Bog, you will _not_ hurt me.”

“But-”

Two fingers stilled his lips.

“Shh!  No, _no_ ‘buts’.  You will _not_ hurt me, and do you know _why_?” 

He blinked anxiously at her.

“Because _you_ don’t _want_ to hurt me…… _and_ because _I_ won’t _let_ you hurt me.”

A hesitant light touched Bog’s eyes.

She stepped closer and slid both of her hands to his chest.

“Bog, if this is going to be something that happens every year, now that we’re _together_ , then we _have_ to deal with it sometime.  Why not _now_?  I…I think we’re _ready_.  Don’t _you_?”

“Well… _y-yes_ , but if we take this next step, it should be on _both_ our terms, not jus' _mine_ because of somethin' I can’t control.”

“It _won’t_ just be on _your_ terms!  It'll be on _ours_.”  She bit her lip and bashfully looked away.  “I _want_ you, Bog.  I’ve been _wanting_ you… _that_ way…for a long time now.  You…You want me _too_ , right?”

He frowned at her.

“Dorn’t be daft, Marianne!  Of _course_ I _want_ ye!  That’s _not_ the _point_!”

“I know, I know.”  A playful grin lifted her cheeks.  “I’m just teasing; trying to lighten the mood.  But _seriously_ , Bog, if we… _do_ it, when it’s the most _difficult_ , then imagine how much _easier_ everything will be _afterwards_.  You’ll never have to worry about being too rough with me _again_!  You’ll always know the _limit_!”

He still seemed doubtful.

“If I go back to the Fairy Kingdom, then my safety _and_ our separation would be a _certainty_.  If I _stay_ with you, there are _no_ certainties.  Yes, there’s a chance of injury, but that’s true _every_ time we’re intimate, and we haven’t had any issues yet.  More importantly, there’s _also_ the _chance_ that everything will be _okay_ and we _won’t_ have to lose any more time together!  Personally, considering the alternative, _I_ would rather take the second option……and I know that’s what _you_ really want too, because you’re just as _selfish_ as I am.  _I_ trust _you_ , and _you_ trust _me_ ……so let’s be selfish _together_!” 

Bog’s eyes searched hers, desperately trying to grasp for some sort of sensible contradiction, but it was all for naught. 

She was _right_.

He surrendered with a deep sigh.   

“Why can’t I ever win against ye?”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”  She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him.  “You win _plenty_.”

He sighed again, but warmly returned her embrace.

It took another long pause before he spoke again.

“……I’m……I’m-”

“There’s nothing to be scared of.  We’re going to be _fine_ , Bog.  I _promise_.”  She leaned back enough to meet his eyes.  “Your mom didn’t say you were going to _attack_ me.  She pretty much just said that you’re gonna get……super _horny_ -”

Bog winced and looked away with a grumble. 

“-and that your _enthusiasm_ might be hazardous to a fairy.  Well, _I’m_ no _ordinary_ fairy and I _never_ back down from a challenge.  But more than _anything_ , I _refuse_ to be separated from you any more than I already _have_ to.  I don’t _care_ what the stupid risks are, I _won’t_ do it.  I l _ove_ you; _everything_ about you.  I love that you’re a _goblin_ , and everything you do _because_ you’re a goblin.”

Overwhelmed, Bog’s eyes slid shut and Marianne moved her arms up to his neck, guiding him to bend down so she could tuck his head against her shoulder.

“I’ll have your mom tell me everything she knows that can help us make this as _safe_ a process as we can.  We’ll be as careful as possible.”

“…”

“So try not to worry, okay?”

“…”

“Hey, I bet you’ll _thank_ me for this later!”

“…”

“Bog?”

“……Please… _dorn’t_ make me regret this, Tough Girl.”

She couldn’t say anything more after that.  Instead, she chose to kiss him for comfort and let it be.               


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all about the build-up. Hope you guys enjoy, this was a beast and I still have a ton more to do!

The wind screamed in Marianne’s ears as she whipped through the Dark Forest.  The twisting trees grew black in the fading twilight hour.  The evening cries of the frogs and crickets seemed to personify the thrilling anticipation currently fizzing under her skin. 

It had been one month since she and Bog had their little ‘ _chat_ ’ with Griselda.  There had been several more discussions following the first, but only between herself and the old queen.  Bog had staunchly _refused_ to sit in on anymore sex talks with his mother present.

 _...Ah, let him sulk!  You can tell him everything later, if you want, but his instinct will make him know what to do when the time comes.  It’s YOU we need to focus on, missy…_   

It had certainly been an…… _awkward_ past couple of weeks for Marianne; spending a good chunk of her free time with Griselda, learning everything she could about the goblin art of Heat-induced lovemaking in theory. 

Thankfully, her inquisitiveness soon won over embarrassment, and it also helped that Griselda would discuss everything with academic indifference, so it was more like talking to a nurse instead of her consort’s own mother.  

 _…The first stage of Heat is Affection.  It’s pretty self-explanatory.  Bog will get very cuddly and romantic.  I’m talking kissing, hugging, nuzzling, touching, the works!  The only issue I can foresee, for you, is that it’ll probably just get annoying after a while.  It lasts for the first four days…_  

Well Griselda had been right.  It had gone from adorable to annoying after about a day and a half, but it certainly was humorous. 

If Marianne hadn’t known better, from the way Bog acted the moment he laid eyes on her eight days ago, she would’ve thought he’d been love dusted!  He followed her around like a duckling, constantly crooned and sighed dreamily at her, and turned into the biggest freaking snuggle monster on the planet! 

* * *

 " _Hello, my sweet Tough Girl!  I missed ye so much!”_

_“Mph, yeah!”  Marianne sarcastically groaned as she squirmed in his arms.  “Missed you too.  That sure was a long three whole minutes I spent in the bathroom......by myself. ”_

_Bog just chuckled and rubbed his nose against her shoulder._

_“……Hey, wait a minute!  Bog, are you-?  Are you…purring?!”_

_“Hmm, sounds like it, so I guess so.”  He shrugged as he peppered her face with tiny kisses.  "Can ye blame me, though?  Yer just so cute!  Like a little piece of candy!”_

_~Sugar!_

_Oh honey, honey!_

_You are my candy-giiiiiiiirl~_

_“Whoa there!”  Marianne chuckled awkwardly, slapping two fingers over Bog’s mouth to shush him.  “You know what?  Uh, let’s just kiss aaaaaaand not talk, nor sing that song again…ever!”_

_“Okay!”  He practically swooned and was already leaving pecks against her fingertips.  “I love when ye boss me around!”_

_“Hey!  I do not boss-mm!”_

* * *

As irritating as that stage had been, she couldn’t deny that Bog was extremely open to suggestion, so it had been very easy to get him to tone it down when she needed him to…for a while.  Still, Marianne didn’t want compliance; part of what she loved about Bog, was the way he challenged her. 

That very challenging nature soon revealed itself in such a potent form, Marianne found _herself_ acting as the compliant one, once the next stage came, four days later.

* * *

  _When she’d reached the castle that day, she’d been making her way down the hall towards Bog’s study to go over some new mining plans he had set for next spring.  Before she was even halfway down the corridor, she was startled to a halt at the sight of Bog himself striding towards her from the other end of the passage with a blazing look in his eyes.  When he didn’t answer her soft greeting, she remembered faltering back a step in hesitation as neither his stride nor expression changed._

_“Bog?  Are you alri-?”_

_Her question was cut off with a shocked gasp as Bog shoved her against the wall and buried his face against her neck.  He molded her against his lean frame and any protest Marianne might’ve had, dried up like a raisin when she felt his mouth open in place and begin to leave passionate, scraping kisses over her throat._

_Marianne’s head fell back in glorious surrender at the wonderful sensation.  Her jaw stretched in drunken awe and her eyes glazed over as her fingers somehow managed to find purchase on the collar of Bog’s scales.  He was never this forceful and she was already hopelessly addicted to it!_

_However, as good as it felt, there was still a little voice in Marianne’s mind frantically trying to hold her attention.  Was Bog in full Heat now?  Was he going to try and go further?  Here?! Where ANYBODY could-?!_

_“Marianne?  Is that y-?  Oh my!”_

_!!!_

_“Gris-Griselda!  What is he….ah…what’s wrong wi-with him?”_

_“Stay calm, dear!  It’s the next stage of the Heat: Aggression.  Right on schedule, too.  I’m so sorry, sweetheart!  I’d hoped to meet you at the door first, to warn you.”_

_Bog’s tongue chose that second to stroke over the mouthful of tender fairy skin._

_“Hah-ah!  Oh!”_

_“Marianne, is he hurting you?!”_

_Hurting her?  Dear God, whatever he was doing right now was the complete opposite of hurting.  Any pain at all caused by his sharp teeth was being drowned out of Marianne’s consciousness by the delightfully pleasurable caress of his tongue and lips.  Not to mention the excitement of experiencing Bog’s true dominant side for the first time!_

_“Mm-mm.”_

_“Are you sure, dear?  I can get him to-”_

_Bog’s claws scraped along Marianne’s sides and he pressed his hard body even more firmly against hers as he demandingly sucked her flesh._

_In response, Marianne’s arms seized Bog’s shoulders and with a drawn out cry of ecstasy, she hooked one leg around his waist.  The other followed right away, once Bog’s hips began to rock against her own._

_“Goodness!  I guess you really are sure.”_

_It was a long moment before Marianne could gather her wits enough to form coherent words._

_“How l-long is he…uh…gonna do…this?  He-He’s not going to-?”_

_Not here in front of his mom?!_

_“Oh no, honey!  It’s not to that point, yet!  The Aggression stage is all about dominance; about showing you that he’s capable of sexually pleasing you, as well as strong enough to protect you and give you healthy offspring.  It’s also a warning to rival goblin-males.  The mark on your neck and the scent his body will leave on yours is a sign that you’re spoken for.  I must say, I’m proud of you, though, dear.  You’re doing exactly what you should do if you were a female-goblin in this situation.  Just relax, and enjoy how your male worships you.”_

_Well Marianne certainly did enjoy the hell out of it!  She wasn’t sure how much time passed, but eventually, Bog released her neck and gently slid his cheek against hers.  The purring sound he made was similar to the ones she’d heard during his Affection stage, but it was deeper this time; more…sexual._

_And it sent a bolt of want through her veins._

_All too soon, he let her go and stalked back down the hall without a word._

_The abrupt loss of support, coupled with the daze of lust fogging her senses, made Marianne sway on her feet._

_“Careful!”  Griselda said, grabbing her waist to steady her.  “You better rest for a few minutes until you get your bearings back.  I remember the first time Briar did that to me.  Trust me, it helps.”_

_“Wh-Where...?”  Marianne tried to ask as the old queen guided her to sit on the floor, “Where is…is he……going?”_

_“To check the perimeter.  He’s making sure there are no rival males or predators nearby to bother you.”_

_Lazily, Marianne’s hand drifted up to brush over the mark Bog had left on her throat.  The spot almost seemed to buzz with energy._

_Griselda noticed and shuffled around to get a better look._

_“Let me see it, dear.”_

_She pried the fairy’s hand away and inspected the bruise._

_“Huh!  I’m impressed!”_

_“About…what?”_

_“He didn’t draw any blood!”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“I expected him to be rougher, since it’s his first Heat, but there’s not an inch of skin broken!  I think that’s a very good sign!”_

_Cheered by the news, Marianne rose up on wobbly legs with the intention of following after Bog, but Griselda’s grip on her wrist kept her still._

_“Best let him be for a little while longer, sweetheart.  His brain’s kind of on the fritz right now.  If you hang around him while he’s patrolling, it could start trouble if he runs into another male goblin.”_

_“Shouldn’t we warn everybody?”  Marianne asked, worrying about Thang and Brutus and the rest of the goblin male castle attendants._

_“Already taken care of.”  Griselda promised, tugging the princess along with her to the kitchens.  “I told them all to either stay in their rooms, or leave to find a burrow.”_

_Now that she thought about it, Marianne hadn’t really seen too many other goblin couples around even during the Affection stage._

_“Let’s just get you something to eat and drink for the time being, alright sweetie?”_

_As they walked, Marianne palmed her neck again._

_“Is that what it’s going to be like?  The……you know, the…um?”_

_“Mating?”_

_Marianne flushed, but nodded._

_“Oh honey, that was barely a taste of it.”_

* * *

Aside from the occasional love bite sneak attacks, Bog’s behavior during the Aggression stage was nearly the polar opposite of what it had been during Affection. 

He barely ever shut up during the former, but in the latter, he hardly said a word.  For the most part, he still followed her around, but he’d keep his distance and seek out a high point to survey the area: a tree, a boulder, a balcony, or sometimes he’d just latch himself up onto the wall with his claws.  His head would turn this way and that, catching the scents and sounds of their surroundings, sometimes snarling in random directions at threats she couldn’t see.

One afternoon, a vicious wolf spider made the mistake of charging at her through the brush.  She hadn’t been the least bit worried and her sword was half-way drawn, but Bog beat her to the punch.  _Literally._ The Dark Forest’s king had torn the creature to shreds.  Perhaps she should’ve been horrified, but instead, she found herself to be...strangely _stimulated_.  A fact Bog’s Heat-enhanced senses were _acutely_ aware of.  He trapped her against a rock and laced her neck with even _more_ love-bites. 

The last thing that was different was whenever he wasn’t……guarding her or scouting, he was sleeping. 

 _…He’s getting ready for the third stage.  His body’s storing up all the energy it can get…_          

The upside to Bog’s random naps, was that it gave Griselda more time to help Marianne plan out a strategy and prepare for the fateful night ahead.  The best plan they could figure, was to keep Bog contained until the height of his fever, then let Marianne lead him to their mating sight. 

Speaking of which, _that_ was another point of consideration.  Luckily, Griselda already had a place in mind and asked Marianne to fly her out to the location on the fourth afternoon of Bog’s Aggression.

She directed her to a decapitated weeping willow.  There was a gaping hole in the north side, leading to a sunken, hollow center.  The ceiling was a makeshift, but sturdy covering of thatched mud, leaves and scrap bark.  The entire floor was a patch of soft, fresh peat moss.  It was cozy, secluded, and altogether, _perfect_!   

* * *

 " _So this is going to be your nest.  The moss will make things comfortable and the sunken, hollow structure will give you plenty of privacy.  I’ll make sure there’s some food for you here.  What do you think?  Do you like it?”_

_“I love it.  I think it’s great!”_

_“You gettin’ excited?”_

_Blushing, Marianne turned away with a bashful giggle._

_“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, honey.  Mating for the first time is one of the most wonderful things to experience in a lifetime.”_

_“How much more time do we have?”_

_“Bog will start transferring to the next stage in a few days, so when you go home this afternoon, I’ll send you a letter letting you know when it’s time.  I recommend wearing something light and easily removable, like a slip or a simple frock.  Make sure you’re barefoot.”_

_“Why?”_

_“It’s imperative that you reach this place before Bog.  Shoes would just be an unnecessary weight and besides, the less clothes you have to take off before go-time, the better.”_

_“Okay, I’ll do that.”_

The only remaining crucial thing Griselda had to teach Marianne, was a small amount of Goblin Tongue; an ancient language of the Dark Forest’s most prominent species, but an extremely useful tool to have at one’s disposal during Heat.

_"During Mating, Bog won’t be able to communicate with you in the usual way.  We goblins always revert back to our most primal nature at that stage.  However, if you can learn just a few words and phrases in Goblin Tongue, you’ll still be able to ‘talk’ to him, in a sense.”_

_“How do I do that?”_

_“It’s actually pretty simple; just a series of grunts, whines and purrs.  Consider it a failsafe, just to ensure that he’ll ease up if, at any point, you feel he’s being too rough, and to let him know when he’s doing something you like.  Let’s give it a try, shall we?”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Repeat the sound I make as best you can.”_

The lesson had been humiliating at first, but thankfully, it didn’t take Marianne long to master the handful of Goblin Tongue words she needed to know to make sure things between her and Bog would go smoothly.

* * *

The second fortress finally came into view and Marianne could already see Griselda standing at the entrance, waiting for her. 

When she touched down, the old queen motioned for her to follow and began leading the way through the castle without a word.  Though apparently stoic, Marianne recognized the nervous frown on Griselda’s lips.  She opted not to comment on it. 

The corridors were empty, dim, and silent.

_The calm before the storm._

Soon they were rounding the corner to a much longer passage.  A pair of tall and heavy oak doors stood at the far end, locked tight by a small iron latch. 

Marianne couldn’t help feeling a little apprehensive as Griselda grabbed her hand and cautiously led her on, keeping her tiny eyes glued to the doors ahead as if they might explode at any second. 

They were halfway there, when Marianne suddenly flinched as a long, anguished roar echoed through the castle.  Now that they were closer, the princess could here thumping and crashing sounds coming from the mysterious room beyond as the screaming continued.

Griselda gave a sage nod.

“There he goes.  He’s caught your scent now.”

“That’s _Bog_?”  Marianne marveled fretfully.  “My _God_ , Griselda, he sounds like he’s _dying_!”

The old queen squeezed her hand in comfort. 

“I won’t lie to you, dear.  He is in a lot of pain right now.”

“Isn’t there anything… _I_ can do?  When can we let him out?”

“Not just yet, but in few minutes.  We have to wait for the _precise_ moment when the Heat reaches its summit.”

“What exactly is the difference?”

“The difference is that when the Heat peaks, it means all of Bog’s focus will be centered on the Mating stage and all of his blood will be pounding in his brain and……down _south_.  The tradeoff is that he’ll have less energy in his muscles to burn.  Couple that with your flight, he’ll be tired out enough to still perform _exceptionally_ well, _without_ accidentally hurting you.”

Bog’s wailing subsided to a muted, but still pitiful groan. 

“Stay here, sweetie.”  Griselda instructed.  “I have to see to a few more things, but I’ll be right back.  You can speak to him, if you want.  It might give him some comfort, but do _not_ , under _any_ circumstances, open that door.  Understand?”     

“I understand.”

Giving her one last searching look, Griselda waddled off at a determined pace, leaving her alone.

Unable to suppress her curiosity, Marianne stepped up to the door.  She could hear nothing but faint panting.

“Bog?”

“Mari-!  Marianne!”  He cried in agony.  “Oooooooh, Marianne, it’s so _hot_!  I…I can’t……I can’t _breathe_!  Everything’s _burning_!  Help me, Marianne!  Please, _help_ me!”

Her heart cracked at his open pleas that she couldn’t yet fulfill.

“I…I…i-it’s okay, Bog.”  She tried to soothe.  “Just hold on a little while long-”

“Bloody _hell_ , Marianne!  I can _smell_ you!  Yer delicious _cunt_!  I can smell it from _here_!  I _want_ ye, love.  _Please_!  I want ye _now_!”

Jaw dropping open at his arousing language, her thighs clenched as a gush of moisture instantly pooled in her core.    

Bog’s nose must’ve been even more sensitive than she thought, for he bawled like a wild animal and the doors shook as he helplessly slammed his body against the other side.

She flinched only in surprise, not fear.

 _Never_ fear.

“Oh God!  Oh God, Marianne, _please_!”  A scraping sound pierced the air as Bog tried to claw his way through the thick wood.  “ _Please_ , let me _out_!  I can’t _stand_ it!  It hurts!  It _hurts_!  Please, love!  I _need_ to _touch_ you!”

Fueled by equal parts lust and sympathy, Marianne moved closer. 

 _Hurry up, Griselda_!

“Soon, Bog.”  She swore, pressing a hand to the frame and trying desperately to keep her voice steady.  “You’ll be out soon, I _promise_.”

Even muffled by the door, Bog’s heaving breath was ear-splitting.

“I wanna _lick…_ every inch…of yer _skin_ ………wanna bury my face…between yer legs……and make ye _scream_ my name.  I wanna _fuck_ ye til ye cum a _thousand_ times!”

An inaudible gasp escaped Marianne’s lips and her knees wobbled.  Almost reflexively, her hands slipped down to the door latch as a fresh wave of liquid desire coated the inside of her thighs, but before her stupid hormones could turn this entire evening into a disaster, a pale, three-fingered hand snatched her wrist and yanked her away.

Guided by Griselda’s hold, Marianne stumbled backward as a trio of elderly goblin females rushed to check that the king was still secure.  Dismayed at the interruption, Bog unleashed a series of unintelligible shouts and continued beating his fists against the doors. 

Shame was quick to overcome Marianne’s astonishment. 

“Griselda, I’m sor-!”

“Don’t apologize, dear.”  The old queen said, casting a reassuring grin over her shoulder.  “It’s perfectly natural.  You’re about to have sex for the first time, your male’s horny as hell and begging for ya with dirty talk.  Frankly, I’d be worried if ya _hadn’t_ tried to open the door.  I’m just glad I got back here in time.  No harm done.”   

Once the goblin maids gave them the all clear, Griselda tugged Marianne over to a maroon, floor-length curtain and threw it aside, revealing a pane-less, gaping window.

“You remember how to get to the nest from here, right?”

“Yeah.”  She’d flown back and forth between the locations several times in a row to memorize the route so she’d be sure to reach the tree before Bog tonight. 

“And you remember the words I taught you?”

“Yes.  Are we almost ready?”

“Should be any time now.”  Griselda replied, glancing at the climbing moon above them.  “Make sure to let _him_ be dominant.  Don’t try to get on top of him or anything.  Your safety is my main concern and that would just be too much of a gamble.  Any time after this, you can go crazy all you want, but for _now_ , let _him_ take the lead, okay?”

“Alright, I will.”

To temper herself, Marianne focused on slow inhales and exhales for a few minutes until Bog’s bellowing suddenly cut off as if he’d been gagged.  Stunned, she whirled around to stare at the door again, but felt somewhat better seeing Griselda’s contemplative, but unperturbed countenance. 

“Bog?”  His mother called.  “Bog, can you hear me?”

 Silence. 

“Call him!”  She hissed to the princess.

“Wh-What?”

“ _You_ call him, Marianne!  _Now_!”

“Uh…… _Bog_?”

Everyone jumped as the doors rattled again and Bog answered her with a thunderous, bestial howl.

“He’s ready.”  Griselda announced, gesturing for the maids to take their positions on either side of the doors.  “He can only hear the voice of his mate.  The Heat's crowned.”

Marianne’s pulse thumped all over and her limbs tingled like she was about to do a nosedive. 

This was happening. 

This was actually _happening_.

_Bring it on!_

Griselda fixed one last hesitant gaze on the fairy as she moved aside to give Bog room once he was free.

“Are you absolutely _sure_ you wanna do this, Marianne?  It’s not too late to just go home and wait this out.  I promise you, Bog will be _fine_.”

Squaring her shoulders and squashing down the fluttering in her stomach, Marianne faced the window and spread her violet wings. 

“I’m sure.”  She leapt over the sill and took flight.  “See you in three days!”

Marianne flapped harder than she ever had in her entire life; only choosing to glide when the fire in her overworked joints seared too much for adequate speed.

Everything else had been taken care of, she’d eaten special berries from her own kingdom to slow down her digestive system so their joining wouldn’t be disrupted by nature calling.  There was food already preset.  Any and all other Heat-capable goblins had been decreed to hide beforehand, so as not to incur the territorial wrath of their king in his perusal and amorous claim of his mate.  And, she would be given a thirty second head start.

_…That should be more than enough.  Once he’s got your scent, he’ll be able to track you anywhere.  Just head straight to the nest.  No detours…_

Marianne knew exactly when her thirty seconds were up.  The deafening growl that seemed to tremble the woods around her was all the signal she needed to know that Bog was out and on her trail.

Everything was a blur of navy and midnight black with accents of moonlit silver as she raced through the foliage.  The knowledge of Bog coming for her and what he was going to do to her made her shiver with wanton delight.  Her mound grew even more slick and her nipples pebbled beneath her dress.   

At last, the hollow was in sight.  Like lightning, Marianne darted inside, stripped off her frock and laid down on the cool moss, keeping her eyes trained on the opening above.

Not even five whole seconds passed and Bog was framing the entrance; flaring his iridescent wings and bracing his powerful arms and legs along the edges, denying any escape.

_As if I wanna be anywhere else but here!_

The full, pearly moon gleamed from behind, painting the goblin male’s frontal form in darkness.  If Marianne thought it was impossible for her libido to spike any further, she was just proven wrong.  Stars above, she wanted him so bad!     

_…When he finds you, remember to open your legs once you’re ready for him.  It’s a sign of presentation and acceptance.  Only then, will he begin the Mating ritual…_

With flames rolling under her skin, Marianne coyly bit her lip and parted her thighs, exposing her glistening core and releasing its heady scent into the hollow.   _Inviting_ him to _take_ her.  

She still couldn’t see Bog’s face for the shadow, but she certainly _heard_ his hungry snarl and her whole body began to quiver with longing as he began scaling down the wall towards her.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know! I suck for leaving this bitch of a cliff-hanger! Prepare for smut from start to finish in the final part! ;D  
> Leave me kudos and comments either here or on my tumblr. The support really does help me write faster!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. It's finally here. Hope it's good enough for you guys. I'm super nervous about this!
> 
> Dedicated to iwanttomeetdavidbowie and goldwerewolf for their lovely fanart for this story! <3

Marianne’s heart thundered in her ears as she watched Bog crawl towards her, like a spider to a trapped fly.  His claws made soft, scraping noises along the bark wall until he reached the moss floor, then all she could hear was the wicked twitch of his wings.  His shaded form was barely discernable in the darkness; he moved so fluidly within it.  A true extension of the night. 

But his eyes…

They seemed to glow in the shadows like flaring stars in the summer as he steadily approached her, and once he finally breached the pool of moonlight surrounding her, she was briefly struck by how much larger he was compared to her own body.  He even appeared to be puffing out his chest and flexing his shoulders to look as gigantic as he possibly could. 

However, the thought did nothing to frighten her. Instead, as she watched him come to a stop between her legs, bracing himself on his hands and knees, her excitement was only heightened further.

Though it had only been a few days since she’d seen him, she took in the sight of his ashy scales and sharp face like a starving fairy would take in their first meal after a solid week.  His cheeks bore a heady flush and his breath was ragged with both exhaustion _and_ desire.  His mouth was slack and his barely jittering wings glinted rainbows at her.  Even in his stillness, he seemed so dominant and animalistic.  A beast about to claim her.  A predator about to devour its prey.

He was an utterly _beautiful_ creature.

She gave her lip a coy bite as Bog stared hard at her.  There was a steely hunger in his blue eyes she’d never seen before.  The fact that it was a hunger meant only for _her_ quivered her insides.   

Bearing that knowledge, Marianne slowly reached out and caressed his prickly jawline with her fingertips, marveling at the fiery tingles she felt racing up her arm at the touch. 

In response, Bog growled deep in his throat and lowered his head.

She trembled as his tongue drew a line from her lower belly, between the hills of her breasts, up her throat to the tip of her chin.

It was a _miracle_ that she could still manage to hear Griselda’s wise voice giving her advice from over a week ago:   

_…The Mating phase itself can be broken down into three parts.  The first part is what we call, the Cleansing.  If you’re familiar with the concept of grooming, it’s pretty similar, except it serves two purposes:  the first, is to disguise your scent, so no other rival males or predators will find you.  The second, is to help relax you so you’ll be ready for penetration…_

Oh, she was _relaxing_ alright! 

Bog slowly dragged his tongue across her neck to her left ear, then over to her right.  He tenderly licked her forehead, lips and both cheeks.  She sighed as he painted her chest with his tongue, gasping when he brushed her nipples.  His gentle licks traveled down her shoulders, arms, all the way to her hands, spreading ripples of warmth throughout her body as he nuzzled the skin of her palms.  He traveled further south, over her taunt stomach and the curve of her hips.      

_…Bog won’t kiss you during the Mating; at least not in the traditional sense.  It’s all about licking and biting.  That’s the original way goblins used to communicate affection…_

If Bog’s tongue was going to feel as good as _this_ for the next three days, then Marianne would gladly sacrifice kissing in favor of adopting ancient goblin _bedroom_ manners. 

After her legs, from the top of her thighs all the way to the arch of her feet, had been thoroughly _cleansed_ and she was a shaking pool of desire, Marianne gasped as she felt Bog’s searing breath brushing against her slick core.  Almost as soon as she realized it, he dove right in.

_…Hope you won’t be too disappointed, but Bog won’t spend very much time on foreplay, if at all.  If he does, it’ll only be for the purpose of more preparation.  The main focus of the Mating stage is obviously, the actual mating, so he’ll be quick to get down to business.  Once he’s done with the Cleansing, he’ll move on to the next phase, with is called……ahem……basically, the Rutting…_

Unsurprisingly, Marianne didn’t last too long.  She was already _so_ aroused, not just by the build-up this evening, but from the whole past few _weeks_!  Her center was practically soaked, judging from the wet sounds of Bog’s tongue mercilessly lashing her clit and suckling her petal lips.  He cupped her buttocks, holding her up to his face as he made a mess of her.  In seconds, she came with her jaw dropped open in a muted shriek, briefly curling up and grabbing his pinecone head as her muscles spasmed in rapture before flopping onto her back again, convinced she was now boneless. 

As the fading aftershocks of her orgasm tickled her like bubbles under a splash in a pond, Marianne lazily grinned as she thought of how much Bog usually liked to go down on her.  Every single sexual encounter they had since the first time he’d tried it had included that special act.  Sometimes, he’d go at least two or three times in a row, prompting her to forcefully remind him that she would _really_ like to, ya know, _reciprocate_ before he made her heart explode.       

How interesting that even though his brain was in complete possession of the Heat, her Bog was still… _her_ Bog, with his preferred love for eating her out without fail when they fooled around.

Her thoughts were shifted by Bog nuzzling his cheek against hers, crooning to her in goblin-tongue.  She scrambled to remember what she’d learned during her precious few lessons with Griselda about how to decipher any words she’d been taught to either say or listen for.    

“ _………Love…………….love…mate……”_

Resisting the urge to gush, with _great_ effort, Marianne put one of Griselda’s suggested answers into practice:

She turned her head towards Bog and bared her teeth at him in a whispering hiss, but made sure to keep her eyes limpid.  According to what she’d been told, this was both a sign of affection and a request to continue. 

Licking his lips clean, Bog snarled back as he leaned over her in a crouch, nudging her legs over his thighs and planting his hands on either side of her head.  She flinched slightly in surprise when she felt the tip of his emerged erection prod her entrance.  Glancing down, she saw how his member was so swollen with blood, the taunt, ribbed skin appeared almost black.

Now came the tricky part.

_…Use your best judgement, but this whole thing will go a lot smoother the more you take your time.  Once he starts penetrating, I advise you to keep giving him the ‘distress’ signal.  It’ll slow him down and give you plenty of time to get used to him.  Under no circumstances, let him begin the Rutting until you are absolutely comfortable.  There’s going to be more to worry about than just him being too rough.  His exoskeleton will definitely cause chaffing without oil, so I’ll make sure to leave a bottle for you along with the basket of food..._

Absentmindedly, Marianne cast a brief look over to the cloth-covered food basket sitting several feet away.  Beside it, was a green glass bottle.  Considering how Bog’s current position kept their chests apart, she determined that she probably wouldn’t need it yet.  She just hoped she wouldn’t forget about it later.

The tip of Bog’s penis sinking into her shattered any and all thoughts in her mind _not_ related to the king of the Dark Forest.  Somehow, she was able to call out the most important goblin word she’d been taught. 

Her best tool for making sure this plan wouldn’t end in total disaster. 

“...... _Distress……_ ”

Thankfully, just as Griselda said he would, Bog instantly froze and tossed an angry growl over his shoulder, his primal state of mind thinking the only reason for his mate’s distress was due to an intruder.   

While he watched and listened for the supposed interlopers that would _dare_ to upset his mate, Marianne surreptitiously squirmed underneath him to make sure the angle was lined up as best as it could be. 

Ever since the first time she’d seen _and_ touched Bog’s cock, she’d been impressed by his size, and right now, she was somewhat concerned by the girth she was feeling trying to slide inside of her.  However, the concern didn’t hold a candle to her current enthusiasm. 

So far so good.

She was ready for _more_!

Carefully, so as not to startle him, Marianne placed her hands on Bog’s slim waist and tugged.  She was rewarded with his immediate attention and another inch or two pressing further into her.

“ _……Distress……_ ”

Again, Bog stopped and threw another throaty bay of warning at the hollow’s opening while Marianne concentrated on keeping her body lax and _not_ hyperventilating due to… _over-eagerness_. 

_Okay, okay.  Just stay calm, Tough Girl.  Breath.  We’re almost there!_

Receiving no further sign of interference after a few tense minutes of nothing, Bog resumed his claim and pushed his hips forward, burying himself in Marianne to the hilt, where he belonged.

It was as if time itself came to a halt. 

Marianne’s ankles locked behind Bog’s back as she clung to him and whimpered out ‘… _distress…_ ’ to keep him still. 

Bog had finally taken her virginity.

He was _inside_ of her.  They were truly joined together.  No more daydreams or nighttime fantasies.  This was _real_. 

This was happening. 

 _Now_. 

Though the feeling was unfamiliar, there was no trace of pain.  Her very soul swelled with emotion.  She could feel every wonderful, ribbed _inch_ of him, stretching her channel almost to its limit.  It was certainly unusual and took some motionless moments to adjust, but overruling it all, was an extraordinary feeling of completion and joy.         

She swallowed the hitch in her breath, determined not to start crying from all the emotional overload.  Instead, she ran her hands along his arms and chest and chirped another useful goblin-tongue phrase:

“ _……Good……want……mate……want…”_

Detecting no threat, and hearing his mate’s pleading whine, Bog firmly braced his hands and spread knees against the ground and answered her request by beginning a furious pace that had Marianne shrieking and seeing supernovae in seconds.

Griselda hadn’t been kidding.  This was indeed rough; in every sense of the word.

The strength of Bog’s relentlessly pounding hips made her teeth clack together as her whole body jerked and bounced against the moss.  It was more intense than she could have ever imagined.

This was _fucking_.  Pure and simple.

And Marianne thought it was flat-out _perfection_! 

She never thought anything this physical could feel this amazing!  Her shouting moans echoed off the walls, creating the exceptional idea that she was literally drowning in lustful euphoria.  She’d been right on the money about being very appreciative of the ridges adorning Bog’s thickness.  They massaged her channel in just the dirtiest and most delicious way possible! She could already feel her orgasm building up at the speed of a jack rabbit’s bound.

It happened within barely a handful of minutes.  Her damp walls locked around Bog’s girth, bringing him to a stuttering halt as an explosion of rapture seized Marianne’s quivering form.  She came with an elated, swearing holler to the heavens above as she hugged Bog so fiercely, her arms ached from the strain.

The hot, overflowing splash of Bog’s cum in her belly made her tremble with bliss.  Though Spring was the only time of the year when adult female fairies were fertile, the image of at least one child being the result of their future unions made her lips spread in a prideful beam.

_We came together!  He came inside me!  For the first time!  I can’t believe it!  That was beyond incredible and we’ve only just started!  More!  Oh God, I want MORE!_

She noticed Bog had remained paused and was shivering with his head bowed and eyes screwed shut. 

_…Since this is Bog’s first Heat, it’s very likely he’ll be somewhat overwhelmed after the first couple of orgasms.  Don’t blush, dear!  Come on now, let’s be professional.  Anyway, if he stops for a bit, don’t worry.  The best thing for you to do, if everything is alright, is to just keep encouraging him…_

She felt a burst of feminine smugness and affection for Bog at that moment; knowing she was directly responsible for his awed and shaken condition.

Well then, to _hell_ with chaffing, she needed him _closer_.

Fast as lightning, Marianne stretched and snatched the green bottle and dribbled a sufficient amount of oil on her torso.  The motion prompted a guttural sound of irritation from her lover, which she ignored in favor of pulling him flush against her with a chuckle.   

Bog responded in kind: by grabbing her right hip and wrapping his other arm under her shoulders, cradling her against him as he cried out.  He resumed his powerful grinding and Marianne could do little but hang on, _thoroughly_ enjoy and try to remember to communicate to him so he would know how much she liked this.     

“ _……Good……….love mate……….good……_ ”

The slippery sensation of his oiled plates sliding against her flesh felt…strangely awesome and awesomely strange!  It seemed so much more special and intimate this way! 

Too bad the excessive friction was going to ensure that that oil would have to be used to its fullest potential.  Out of the corner of her eye, Marianne saw that she’d forgotten to recork the bottle and it had since tipped over, spilling its contents into the moss.

 _Shit._ _Oh well, still getting laid by the goblin I love.  YAY!_

Shrugging her shoulders, she leaned up and ran her tongue across Bog’s thorny jaw, begging him for more without saying a word. 

He granted her wish: slamming impossibly harder into her and grasping impossibly tighter, making Marianne’s toes curl and her spine arch towards him in shameless abandon.

The second round, though no less raunchy, took much more time until completion.  For a moment, Marianne feared she might be overstimulated, but Bog’s teeth and tongue rubbing over her ears put a definite stop to that.  He was quite a master of distraction.

“ _......Love…mate……mate…….good……”_

It was all glorious and nearly too much to process.

The grunt of his heavy breath in her ear.  The * _krtch_ * sound of her blunt nails scratching across his plated back, making him roar and nip at her breasts and neck.  Her ceaseless, wanton cries as she soared higher and higher to the crest of paradise. 

Dear God, she was cumming again!

And again!

And again!

Each climax hit her with a choking sob as Bog gave a thunder-like rumble and stiffened against her, spending himself in her moist cunt. 

At first, she was a little freaked out. 

Just what the hell was that?! 

Multiple orgasms? 

Or did she just die?

_Nope, still got a pulse!_

Geez, she’d only ever heard _rumors_ about things like that, she’d never believed they were actually _real_!

She prayed it wasn’t just the Heat that was making Bog such a killer in bed! 

_Please, Lord, let it be natural talent too!_

Overcome, Marianne’s limbs took on the characteristics of jelly and flopped down to the moss.  Her thighs and stomach were already soaked from their combined love fluids, she was sure she was already covered in tiny scratches and bruises, and that was only her _fourth_ orgasm. 

Or was it her fifth? 

Sixth?

Great skies, how was she supposed to survive _three_ whole _days_ of this?

Any and all concerns were scattered like frightened birds once a now fully-recovered Bog suddenly rose up on his knees, encased her hips in his large hands and began thrusting again with even greater brute force and speed than before. 

!!!

_What the hell am I worried about?  This was the BEST idea EVER!  I AM A FREAKING GENIUS!!!_

From the new angle, Bog kept prodding at a secret spot within her that blinded her vision with gorgeous colors and had her nearly bawling with want. 

Marianne grit her teeth, flared her wings and fisted the moss in her hands and Bog sent wave after wave of pure ecstasy rolling under her skin with every demanding rock of his body against hers.  This felt so fucking great, it had to be forbidden!  

The only thing that would make this any better, would be if she could hear Bog’s regular voice; if he was his normal, awkward self.  Wow, she could just picture him!  Being all nervous and goofy, but nonetheless sexy. 

However, to be fair, it would’ve taken un-Heated Bog _forever_ to be this aggressive and unreserved with her, and if he even tried to deny her sex like this in the future, she just might punch him in the face again!  Just the knowledge of him having this side of his personality tucked away in that scaly-backed hide of his, already made her a hopeless addict.  

“BOG!  BOG!  OH GOD, _YES_! - _......Good……more……more……_ \- I LOVE YOU!  I _LOVE_ YOU!  DON’T STOP!  DON’T _EVER_ STOP! - _……Want……mate……_ \- YOU FEEL SO GOOD!  FUCK, _PLEASE_! - _……Mate……strong…love……mate…… -_ RIGHT THERE!  RIGHT THERE!  YES, YES, YES!!!”

Soon, her eyes were rolling to the back of her head and her jaw grew slack as she wholeheartedly surrendered to Bog’s smutty and overwhelming ministrations.  Occasionally, she’d feel him bite her, but it never hurt.  Instead, it only drew her insane yearning and arousal higher!  Spent, she lay prone beneath him like a rag doll, accepting one orgasm after another with a drunken smile. 

 _…During the Rutting stage of the Heat, Goblin males and females undergo a biological change that allows them to stay awake for the entirety of their mating.  I’ve already done my research and there is no way you’re going to remain conscious for the whole ordeal.  Your body will force you to sleep a handful of times.  You are going to faint and Bog will keep going, do you understand what I’m telling you?  Are you alright with that?  Are you sure?  Okay, just please-please-please remember to stop him if you have to, dear.  I’ll do my best to leave special food that will give you extra energy, but you’ll have to be swift, Bog will only think you’re trying to play some kind of game and he’ll keep going after you …_    

As Griselda predicted, Marianne completely lost track of time. 

Once or twice, it was a bit comical: taking advantage of the brief window of rest Bog would unintentionally give her to get his wind back after yet another mind-blowing orgasm, so she could twist around and reach for some of the food Griselda left for her, only to have Bog follow her and resume his lustful attentions, all while she continued to munch on some fruit and crackers. 

The blissful sensations never once ceased, but she was pretty sure she probably _did_ pass out a few times.  It was hard to tell for certain though, because her dreams were pretty much exactly the same as reality.  All that would really change were the locations and positions. 

A tree branch, a meadow, a lily pad, a cave, even an ocean of stars. 

On top, from behind, upside down, in mid-air, sitting up.   

Sometimes she would envision even _filthier_ things! 

Sucking and pumping Bog’s length until he burst like a popped champagne bottle in her mouth and hands, tying his wrists and ankles spread-eagle on a bed and riding him like a bucking lizard, slathering his sensitive back with honey so she could lick off every sweet drop.  

But it would all come back to this secluded den of moss and bark.  Their love nest. 

God above, she _loved_ this!  Having him control her pleasure is such a feral way!  She was so small and pliant in his huge hands and he was like a wild, raving animal!  The sinful eroticism of the fact _and_ image sent sparks of fire raging through her veins! 

Yet another countless climax was fast approaching and, if Bog’s heaving and deafening groans were any indication, they were about to cross the final finish line.

At last, it shattered them both like a mighty tree crashing to the forest floor.

She’d already screamed herself hoarse hours ago, so she could do little more than clutch him hard and utter a tiny, strained squeal as her inner muscles squeezed every drop of Bog’s seed into her womb for the last time tonight as he howled at the swollen moon like an alpha wolf.    

.

.

.

Initially, the silent repose that followed was ironically jarring compared to the whirlwind of passion that had possessed them.  Already, she could feel the sultry air cooling and the lulling sounds of late evening taking over.

She winced, as Bog pulled out.  Not from discomfort, but from the loss of the new connection.  He laid himself against her worn front, purring and gently stroking her arms with his claws.

They’d done it.

The hardest part of the Heat was over.  She was sweaty, sticky and convinced her hair was a sight!  Her lungs were burning, her hips and back stung, she was entirely spent and sore _everywhere_ , but overall, they were both fine.

 _…After the Rutting is over, you’ll both be so damn tired, you’ll sleep like babies for at least a day.  That’s the final stage of the Mating.  It’s called the Stasis.  It’s a period where, obviously, the goblin partners will get their energy back, but if you were a female goblin, it would also be the time where your body would start conceiving offspring, but since you’re a fairy, we won’t have to worry about that.  Not yet, at least.  Bog will most likely wake up before you do.  The males typically wake up a few times within six to eight hours after the Rutting to make sure their mate is still safe.  I'm sure he’ll take you back to the castle where you’ll sleep some more until your bodies have made a full recovery…_  

She only wished that Bog had been in his proper state of mind.  The desperate, unhinged sex had been hands-down _fantastic_ ; but she still would’ve loved to hear his coherent voice.  Just to know that he was as wonderfully affected by their first true coupling as she was.

So caught up in her wistful thinking and the pull of a much deeper and longer sleep, she almost missed Bog’s wispy grumble as he drifted off:

“ _…………….Thank………mate………”_

Tears stung Marianne’s eyes and she embraced Bog as tightly as she could, despite her exhaustion.   

This whole time, underneath all that mute, carnal fever, he had always been in possession of his memories and cognitive thought.  He had always been fully aware!

And, just like her, he had _no_ regrets!   

Finally satisfied, in _every_ conceivable way, Marianne cradled Bog’s head to her breasts and followed him into a long, steady and well-deserved slumber; and for once, dreaming of nothing but a dark, warm, and comforting void. 

 

* * *

 

When a certain, semi-post-Heat goblin royal stirred several hours later, his stomach churned at the sight of dried, flaking blood splotches coating parts of Marianne’s shoulders, neck and sides.  Her chest wore a few nasty looking abrasion marks and the inside of her thighs were nearly as purple as the eye-shadow she usually wore. 

But despite the wounds, the sexual satisfaction was like a drug and the unadulterated expression of happiness on Marianne’s face as she slept, helped ease his upset……somewhat.

 _Let it be, for now_.  He thought as he laid his head back down; his wiped out body felt like it weighed a ton, but he curled himself protectively around his mate.  His queen. 

She belonged to him now, and he belonged to her.  In the eyes of the goblin culture and the Dark Forest law, they were as good as married.

 _“…….Mine…….”_    

The ravished fairy goddess beneath him shifted with a humming sigh of contentment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under a rock*

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, this will get less 'talky' and more 'screwy'. 
> 
> 300 hits and I'll give you more, my darlings!
> 
> Kudos and comments make me write faster.


End file.
